metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Ravine (San Hieronymo Peninsula)
The ravine on the San Hieronymo Peninsula was a narrow canyon located to the west of the silo and the power substation, on the east side of the peninsula. There was only one building in the entire area, directly overlooking the ravine, which appeared to be a small communications base, given the nature of the equipment inside as well as having a radio tower near the building. Caverns were also found within the walls of the ravine, some of which also reached two stories. Rockslides were also known to occur, which sometimes blocked the various thin pathways with large debris, forcing personnel to take an alternative route. In addition, to make patrolling the ravine more safe, wooden bridges were also placed between various edges. History During the San Hieronymo Incident, Big Boss' resistance group traversed the ravine in order to locate the nearby power substation upon receiving information from one of their spy units. After carefully navigating the treacherous slopes and avoiding various patrolling Soviet soldiers, they successfully made visual confirmation of the substation at the south end of the ravine, and made plans for mounting a sabotage operation on the facility. Gameplay Soldier classes *Male Soviet officers *Soviet soldiers Story missions "Power Substation Located" Optional missions "Mk22" Play as a Soviet soldier. After knocking out the guard inside the radio transmission building (luring him out by knocking), go East and then go down two stories before crossing the bridge. The Mk22 is south, or to the left of the player. Note: This is only in the European version. "Additional Soldiers" Play as Naked Snake. Knock out the officer patrolling the building. Afterwards, lure the soldier on the bridge to your position by letting yourself be seen near the oil barrel. After he comes up, knock him out, and empty his contents. Campbell will then contact the player to tell them to recruit the soldier. Place him in the truck and its mission complete. Note: This is only in the European version. Recruit Ocelot See Ocelot Upon starting the mission, head for the caves towards the west of the Ravine. Upon arriving at the caves in question, locate Key C. As soon as you have found Key C, go back to where you started the mission, only stop at the radio tower. go to the door that was previously locked, and you will find that it is unlocked now due to the key. Interact with the radio set and you'll get a call from Ocelot. After a brief conversation where Snake is shocked at Ocelot's involvement and tries to cover up why he called Ocelot, return to the game and beat it by beating Gene to unlock Ocelot in the next playthrough. Infrastructure The ravine location is featured in Infrastructure mode. This map serves as a test of the player's sniping and assaulting skills. There are many suitable locations to aim and shoot from but watch out for other snipers! Hints * Avoid performing the rolling maneuver unless the player knows where they will land; * Do not remain in one spot unless shooting with the sniper rifle; * CQC can be deadly at bridges... Category:San Hieronymo Peninsula